


So this is how I die

by HELGHASTMAJOR



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Kind of just mentions of blood and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HELGHASTMAJOR/pseuds/HELGHASTMAJOR
Summary: A hunters last moments





	

So this is how I die lying against a wall bleeding and all because of a thrall not more than one just a singular thrall I'm guessing your confused so let's go back 

30 minutes earlier 

So let me get this right cayde you want ME one of your best scouts to go look a POSSIBLE heat signature one thats near a lava deposit why in god's name does it have to be me. I yelled angrily 

Because your one of the best. Cayde replied 

5 minutes later 

Ghost give me a scan of this area. I asked ghost  
So anything yet.i asked  
No not yet wait wait I think I got something yes..  
No... wait two targets! Three targets! Ten targets!  
30 targets! RUN!. Was the hasty reply I got  
WHAT ARE THEY. I yelled  
THERE T-THERE CURSED OGRES B-BUT HOW.ghost yelled back  
Ghost stay with me I need an exit GHOST!. I yelled while shooting  
Ok OK take a left now.came a muffled voice probably ghosts  
Ok I'm in SHUT IT. I kinda screamed the last the ogres we're almost in  
TO YOUR RIGHT. Wait wha. Before I realised the cursed thrall in the room and then darkness my worst enemy 

20 minutes later

KE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP GUARDIAN. came sadness filled voice that sounded robotic my first thought was whats that pain in my stomach and then my second thought was who's yelling I managed to open my eyes and to my surprise I saw cayde sitting there crying(i don't know if exos can cry but they can in this story)  
Why are you crying. I asked in a strained voice  
Your alive oh thank gods you'll be you'll be fine. He said clearly not believing it himself  
Me and you both know that's not gonna happen.  
Was my weak reply  
b-but you can't die on me YOU CANT I ORDER TO LIVE DAMN IT. Came the vanguard hunters reply  
Please just sit at least I'll die looking at beautiful face... please just stop crying... please.came a tear filled reply  
Ok... I know I said you were one of my best scouts but I just said because if I said you were good they'd probably wipe mine and yours memory so they had a better hunter on the vanguard I didn't want that for you or maybe I just wanted to be with you forever because a life like that sounds great. As the hunter said what he wanted to say for years he embraced his best scout in a hug  
I'm sorry I'm so so sorry I couldn't just survive a little longer... if I could maybe we could be together forever but I couldn't I'm sorry I... love...you.  
So as the hunter died in caydes arms he didn't know how long he stayed there hours days weeks but when he did let he promised to never stop loving him no matter what 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not that good


End file.
